


achilles drabble

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His mother told him not to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	achilles drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/profile)[**mythology100**](http://community.livejournal.com/mythology100/), theme "The Trojan War".

His mother told him not to go. She sent him to Lycomedes's court, but Odysseus found him, and he left for Troy willingly, wanting glory.

He took Patroclus with him. When Agamemnon took Breisis, he refused to fight and, instead, fucked his beloved while the Achaean troops died.

He never would refuse Patroclus anything, so when Patroclus asked permission to fight, he let him with a warning to stay near the ships.

He should have known better when his mother told him he would die because he died with Patroclus, and he would lose his physical body after getting revenge.

04.05.14


End file.
